


None So Blind

by aerintine



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerintine/pseuds/aerintine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None So Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samsom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=samsom).



> Set Post NFA

 

 

 

For awhile, he waits for more visions. The Powers must know she passed them to him. He's their seer now, if nothing else. The weeks pass, and he waits. Sits in the dark, alone. Nothing happens. Then, when he's given up, when he's resigned to the blindness, they come. One by one, they visit him.

Darla whispers about adventures and promises, licks the shell of his ear as she tells him seeing him sitting here breaks her. When he fails to respond, she drops the seduction and touches his face. _Angel,_ she says, _My darling boy._ She pauses and looks through his eyes, as though she’s seeing something else. _No…_ she starts, _Not my. Our. Our darling boy._ She smiles softly. _Do you see?_

The smells of whiskey and old books precede Wesley's arrival. He natters on about loss and forgiveness and something about scrambled eggs and wishing Angel would rise and move, but Angel has a hard time understanding him. _…necessary, certainly. But, Angel…_ He supposes the difficulty comes from Wes being stuck behind Illyria while he's trying to speak. For her part, the GodKing stares Angel down, and says nothing.

Charles and Doyle saunter in together, laughing and slapping each other's backs. They don't seem to notice him at first. But then they turn towards him as though on cue. _Ain't gonna get nothing done hanging around in here,_ says Gunn. _Yeah,_ says Doyle, _Never saw more useless potential._ He moves closer and cups Angel’s shoulder with his hand. _You're here, mate,_ he says. _Gotta open yer eyes. Or did ya forget that part?_ Gunn nods. _Word,_ he says.

Two small hands cover his eyes. A breathy giggle escapes Fred's mouth when she tells him to guess who. He grins despite himself. He tries to tell her he's sorry about her soul, but she just smiles as she steps around the chair and tugs at his hand. Her brow creases just a bit when he doesn't get up, and she cocks her head. Tells him not to worry, she made sure that part was safe. When she holds out her hand, he sees a shelled walnut in her palm. Her eyes twinkle as she pops it in her mouth and swallows. _See?_ she says, _Safe and sound._

Time passes. He sits in the dark. Nothing happens.

When Cordelia comes, he turns his head away. Not her, too. Can take any of the others, but not her. _Alright, dumbass. That's just about enough of that_ , she says. He looks up at her, surprised. _That's better,_ she says. _I can see you're not getting the message. We can see you, Angel. Sitting here on your pouting petard. This show you're putting on? Not the one we paid for._ He winces at the word 'paid.' _What, are you squeamish now?_ she says. _Guts are still guts, as far as I can see._ She grabs his shoulders and gives him a shake. _It’s enough_ , she says. _Time to open your eyes. You’re here. We see you. Don’t you see? Wake. Up._ She presses her lips to his, hard. Shakes him again. He reaches for her but she’s already gone.

He opens his eyes. And sees Connor.

"Jeez, Dad," he says. "You sleep like the dead.”

“Connor? What are you doing here?”

The boy shrugs.

“Home for the long weekend. Thought I’d come by and – figured we could go kill things. Thought I saw a vamp down by Montgomery – you know, that row of abandoned apartment buildings?”

“Connor, I don’t know – “

Connor sighs.

“I want to help. Isn’t that what we do? Help?”

“We?”

Connor shifts on his feet.

“Well. Yeah. Isn’t that the thing? The thing you do?”

Angel stares at his son’s sincere face. He favors his mother, that's for sure. Images of Darla flash before him. _Our darling boy_ _._ And Cordy. _Don’t you see?_

He rises from the chair.

“I suppose so.”

Connor grins.

“Good. Let’s get on with it.”

Angel nods.

Perhaps he does see.

 


End file.
